


[盾冬] Restart

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: bucky醒來後的瓦干達約會日記





	[盾冬] Restart

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的舊文，貼過來備份

    現場一片混亂，到處都是打鬥後留下的破壞痕跡，事實上打鬥的情況還在持續中，Steve追蹤這個組織一陣子了，現在是最後的收網工作，只要把這些人處理掉就算完成，剩下的人數不算太多，不過就是需要多少時間的問題。

    此時Steve戴在耳上的隱藏通話器發出了極輕微地震動，顯示著有人撥話進來，通常只有在執行任務的時候，他才會戴這種通話器，方便即時聯絡，只是在這種混亂的時刻撥話進來，讓Steve忍不住在心裡咒罵了一聲，但他還是趁機接通了撥話，畢竟知道這聯絡方式的就那幾個人，肯定是有事才打進來的。

    「Hi。」一個熟悉的嗓音在Steve耳邊響起，他微愣了一下，然後感覺到身後有異常的聲響連忙閃過身，只見一個應該是打算要偷襲他的人被踹倒在地上，他偏過頭，不意外地收到Natasha的白眼，Steve則回以一個感謝的眼神。

    「看來我打電話的時機不怎麼好呀！」話筒另一邊傳來有些愉悅的嗓音。

    「等我一分鐘。」他說完後，Natasha和Sam就看到Steve以極快的速度解決掉剩下的人，兩個人互看了一眼，心裡都知道是誰打電話過來，接著就看到Steve閃到一旁去講電話，他們兩個只好認命地善後。

    「Bucky。」Steve輕喚了這個他呼喊過無數次的名字，很多話想說，卻又不知該從何說起，他甚至沒有察覺自己的聲音裡帶著多少的思念。

    「處理好了？沒有給你造成麻煩吧？」Steve沒有發現，然而另一頭的人確實收到了來自對方的思念，Bucky覺得有些心疼，自己不過像是睡了一覺又醒來，但他知道那個人確實是一分一秒地數著流逝的時間。

    「沒什麼，不過是點小麻煩而已，我立刻到瓦干達去，等我。」他想在最短的時間內見到Bucky。

    「好，見面再說。」雖然他也有很多話想說，只是有些事也不是一時半刻就能在電話裡說清的，不如見面再說。

    「Bucky。」大概是太久沒有聽到這個人的聲音，Steve發現自己有點捨不得掛斷電話。

    「嗯。」電話那頭的人也同樣不捨。

    「我想你了。」太多的思念滿溢，儘管彼此都心知肚明，Steve還是想將他的心情說出來，傳達給對方。

    「我也是。」如果可以，Bucky也希望醒來時第一個看見的人是Steve，可惜事與願違，所以，快點過來他身邊吧！

    掛斷電話後，Steve轉過頭就看到兩個人一臉無言地看著他，「抱歉，可以讓我去一趟瓦干達嗎？」雖然覺得對夥伴有些抱歉，但Steve還是提出了這個要求。

    「去吧，去吧！」Sam擺擺手，用著受不了的語氣回答Steve，不過他其實挺同情這兩個人的。

    「你去吧，飛機的部分幫你處理好了。」Natasha也覺得無所謂，反正收拾善後也不是他們隊長擅長的，他比較擅長解決目標，「不過這次我就記下了。」

    「謝啦！」雖然Natasha最後的話讓Steve有點不妙的感覺，但他還是挺感謝他們的，他要用最快的速度前往有他思念的那個人的地方。

 

★★★

 

    Bucky正在瓦干達訓練室中，這是他醒來的第二天，冷凍造成的關節和肌肉僵硬需要復健訓練來恢復，Shuri為他做的新手臂也需要時間來適應，反覆同一個動作雖然枯燥又乏味，但Bucky早已習慣，畢竟和以前受的訓練相比，現在這樣實在不算什麼。

    Bucky持續著訓練同時整理這二天得到的訊息，首先是他這次冷凍的時間不到一年，比他預期的短太多了，再來是他腦中的關鍵字已經被清除了，關於這點Bucky實在非常感謝Shuri，然後是關於Steve，聽說他和Sam還有Natasha變成了流浪者，依舊在處理各式各樣的任務，其實他不怎麼擔心Steve，他總是很明確地知道自己要走的方向，並不輕易動搖，再說昨天已經和他聯絡過了，相信Steve很快就會過來瓦干達了。

    Shuri為他準備的新手臂相當地好用，重量更輕且更加堅固，他醒來沒多久，就被抓來試用了，Bucky覺得Shuri做得很好，他很快就適應了，但畢竟是第一次使用，還是有很多需要調整的地方，Shuri記錄的差不多之後，就讓他停止了訓練。

    手臂被Shuri拿走後，他請孩子們帶他去熟悉附近的環境，Bucky很喜歡這裡，瓦干達的人們相較之下顯得單純許多，大概是因為很少見到白皮膚的人，他接收到不少好奇的眼光，但大多數都不帶惡意。

    和孩子們道別後，他自己漫步回到住處，經過湖邊時夕陽正好落下，他看著眼前的景色，心裡想著要是能跟Steve一起在這裡看個日出或夕陽，應該挺不錯的，他想Steve會喜歡這邊的景色，說不定還會想要畫下來。

 

    早上他試用Shuri調整過的手臂，果然感覺更靈巧了，他不得不佩服這個女孩，他提出的問題都解決了，Shuri還強化了一些細節，他隨手將頭髮綁了起來，大概是因為還不太習慣，這種較為細微的動作還是有點不順手，他的頭髮綁得不太好，Bucky也不怎麼在意，他只是覺得這樣比較方便，但他看到Shuri皺了皺眉，接著記錄些什麼，他想他的手臂大概還要再調整個一兩次才能讓這個女孩滿意，Shuri依舊在一旁觀察他的狀態，直到接到訊息然後暫時離開，Bucky將這二天發生的事大致上梳理了一遍。

    就在Bucky打算要暫時休息一下時，他聽到有點急促的腳步聲從遠方往訓練室的方向過來，他立刻提高了警覺，但又在下一秒提醒自己現在在瓦干達，不需要這麼草木皆兵，只是有些事情早已成為本能，大概再也戒不掉了，他稍微放鬆了自己，但仍舊注意著四周的動向。

    訓練室的門被打開時，他微愣地看著一張熟悉又陌生的臉，然後在對方呼喊他名字時卸下所有防備，下一秒他就被擁入熟悉的懷抱中，雖然對方擁抱的力道讓他有些許的疼痛，他卻覺得相當地安心。

    他輕拍著Steve的手臂，意示他放開自己，Bucky仔細地看著眼前的人，印象中他從沒看過這麼邋遢的Steve，滿臉鬍子不知道多久沒刮了，頭髮也是亂糟糟的，全身上下都透露出風塵僕僕的氛圍，「不當美國隊長就變成流浪漢了嗎？」他撥開散落在Steve頰邊的落髮，一邊打趣地說著，但是心卻微微地泛疼，因為他知道眼前的人會變成這副德性，多少和自己有點關係。

    Steve沒有說話，只是拉過Bucky吻住了他，他實在是太想念這個人了，他想要用擁抱想要用親吻來確認這個人的存在，感受著對方的體溫和氣息。他們不停地交換著親吻，舌尖來回地追逐糾纏，感受著彼此口腔內的柔軟，即使到了幾乎無法呼吸的地步，卻誰也不願意停下來，Steve的手在Bucky背後來回輕撫，甚至不安份地往下輕揉著Bucky的臀部，然後感受懷中的人因此而微微地顫抖。

    驀地兩人一起停下了動作，接著迅速地分開，他們平穩自己的氣息外加稍微整理一下服裝儀容。幾分鐘後，Shuri打開休息室的門，看著眼前的兩個人，「不好意思，希望沒有打擾到你們。」她用略帶戲謔的語氣說著。

    「不，沒有，當然沒有。」Steve快速地回應著，卻沒想到這樣反而更顯的欲蓋彌彰。

    Shuri毫不客氣地丟了個白眼出去，她實在很想對Steve說，就算你們兩個看起來一切如常，但也無法掩飾某人的嘴很明顯有被啃過的痕跡好嗎！那絕對不是短短幾分鐘內可以消除的。

    雖然Steve依舊表現得很鎮定，只是Shuri那種太過明顯的揶揄，讓他的耳朵開始慢慢地泛紅，並且有逐漸擴散的趨勢。

    Bucky雖然也有些困窘，但是看著Steve經過了七十幾年卻依然純情的反應，他又忍不住覺得好笑。「拜託，饒了我們吧！」Bucky打破了這略顯尷尬的氣氛，同時也是默認了些什麼，反正Shuri在幫他清除那些關鍵字時，大概就知道他們的關係了。

    Shuri聳了聳肩，「我無意打擾你們，不過想必你們久別重逢一定有很多話想說，所以麻煩先讓我把Bucky的手臂帶回去調整好嗎？」

 

    Shuri離開之後，Steve才好好地看了Bucky，「看來你在這邊過的不錯呀！」Steve順了順Bucky散落的頭髮，Bucky的氣色看起來比之前好太多了，整個人也少了些憂鬱的氣息，比之前柔和許多，瓦干達的傳統服飾意外地適合Bucky，留長的頭髮綁起來也很好看。

    「嗯，我喜歡這裡。」相較於外面的世界，這邊確實更加和平而單純，少了許多紛紛擾擾。如果可以，他希望這裡能永遠維持著這個模樣，但這世上終究沒有什麼是能永遠不變的。

    「走吧，先離開這裡！你看起來需要好好休息一下。」這麼久沒見了，Bucky可沒興趣在訓練室裡跟Steve敘舊。

    雖然Steve不覺得自己有休息的必要，但他不會因為這樣的小事反駁Bucky，他跟上Bucky的步伐，然後牽起Bucky的手。Bucky看了他一眼，也沒有反對，於是他們就這樣牽著手走過瓦干達的街道。

    「這樣一起牽著手逛街，好像也挺不錯的。」對於這樣和平的日常景象，讓Steve不禁有感而發。

    「是不錯啦，不過我還以為我們這麼久沒見，你會想先做點別的事情呢！」Bucky微笑著對Steve眨了眨眼，暗示意味濃厚。

    「如果你不反對的話，我們也可以做點其他的事。」對於Bucky突如其來的挑逗，Steve微愣了一下，他試圖表現得很鎮定，卻無法控制逐漸發紅的耳朵。

    Steve的反應讓Bucky忍不住大笑，就算他們已經上過床，但Steve的表現一直都很純情，當然在床上除外，所以Bucky有時候就會忍不住想逗弄他，雖然他們會因此而在床上消耗一整天，但他並不介意。

    Bucky的反應讓Steve更加困窘，他無奈地看著Bucky，然後又覺得無所謂了，只要Bucky能再這樣笑著。他拉著Bucky繼續往前走，卻突然發現，他其實不知道該往哪個方向走去，當他轉頭詢問Bucky時，得到了Bucky一個哭笑不得的表情，Steve心想，只要Bucky能一直笑著，他真的不介意多做些蠢事來取悅他。

    一回到Bucky的住處，他們又忍不住開始接吻，唇舌交纏誰也捨不得先離開對方，慾望彷若潮水般湧了上來，瞬間就將兩人淹沒，他們摸索著彼此的身體，感受著彼此的溫度都逐漸地升高，全身上下都叫囂著要再更進一步的接觸。

    Steve抱起Bucky將他放到床上，瓦干達的長袍被撩至腰間，就算隔著底褲，Steve也能清楚地看見Bucky的性器已經硬了起來，前端吐出的液體將底褲染濕了一小塊，Steve低下頭隔著底褲含住Bucky的陰莖，他感覺到Bucky的身體本能地緊繃了起來，他甚至微微地抬起了腰讓他的性器可以更深入他的口腔，Steve輕輕地含著舔著，隔著布料感受著底下的器官逐漸地變得粗大硬挺，血管劇烈跳動著想要掙脫束縛。

    「Bucky好快就硬了。」Steve抬起頭，愉快地對著Bucky說著，因為動情的關係，他的嗓音比平常略微低沉。

    Steve那略帶沙啞的嗓音敲在Bucky的耳膜上，讓他不由自主地泛起一陣酥麻感，就連身體都軟了幾分，他惱怒地瞪著Steve，「難道你都沒有反應嗎？」Bucky不滿地說著。

    Bucky那雙碧綠的眼眸因為慾望而顯得更加深邃，水潤的碧綠色眼眸瞪著他的時候，Steve只覺得那更像無言的邀約，他低下頭再次吻住Bucky的唇，同時拉著Bucky的手撫上他的胯間，讓他感受自己的慾望。

    手中的慾望很明顯，就算隔著布料Bucky都能感受到Steve的性致有多麼地高昂，他的手探進Steve的褲頭，直接撫上那興奮的器官，稍微套弄一下就感覺到Steve的性器在他手中變得更加粗壯，他有些不耐煩地扯著Steve的褲頭，想脫下那礙事的長褲，只是少了一隻手臂讓這過程實在不是很順利。

    似乎是感受到Bucky的困擾，Steve離開了Bucky的唇，他迅速地脫去身上的衣物，並褪去Bucky身上的連身長袍。大概是因為在冷凍艙裡待了一年，所以Bucky的皮膚顯得略微白皙，看著Bucky白皙無暇的身軀，無論幾次Steve依舊覺得很美，他帶著膜拜的心情，在Bucky的鎖骨留下吻痕，一路往下親吻著Bucky的精壯的胸膛、緊實的腹肌，留下整片的紅痕與水漬，印在白皙的肌膚上看起來既煽情又妖艷。

    他的舌在Bucky的肚臍附近打轉，手則撫上他胸前的乳首或輕或重地揉捏了起來，他聽見Bucky發出細碎的呻吟夾雜著些許的焦慮和不耐，然後輕輕地笑了。

    Steve的愛撫讓Bucky覺得很舒服，卻又不滿地想要更多，胯間已經高高舉起的性器磨蹭著Steve的大腿，無言地索求更多，驀地他感覺到自己的陰莖被溫暖的口腔包圍，「啊……史、帝夫……」無法壓抑的呻吟自唇邊洩出，他的手不自覺地緊抓著Steve的頭髮，然後擺動著腰渴望汲取更多的溫暖。

    Steve用嘴吞吐著Bucky的性器，用舌尖舔拭陰莖的每一部分，從鈴口到後面的囊袋，每一寸都仔細地呵護著，Steve感覺到Bucky的身體逐漸地緊繃，於是他再次深深地將Bucky的陰莖含進口中，略微用力地吸允，讓Bucky將精液宣洩在他口中。

    「Bucky的味道很好呢。」Steve將Bucky精液吞下後，愉悅地說著。

    Bucky眼神渙散地看著眼前的人，他還無法至高潮的愉悅中抽離，可是高潮過後，身體的空虛卻更加明顯，想被填滿想讓這個人進入，想要他的全部，「Steve進來，快點、給我。」微弱的話語彷彿是自言自語般地祈求，卻準確地飄進Steve的耳裡。

    「如你所願。」Steve在Bucky唇邊落下輕輕的吻，帶點安撫的意味。他從散落在一旁的衣服中找到了潤滑劑，打開蓋子擠了一些在手上。

    看見Steve的舉動，Bucky訝異地微微睜大了眼，腦袋甚至稍微停頓了會。Steve分開Bucky的雙腿，Bucky也不反抗的任由他擺弄，他看著Bucky胯間因為已經發洩過而軟下的性器，愛憐地親了一下，然後將指尖探進緊閉的後穴中。

    「為什麼、唔……你會有、啊……潤滑液……」Bucky因為Steve的舉動幾乎無法思考，但他還是隱約地覺得哪裡不太對勁，他只能用破碎的話語問出心中的疑惑。他能感覺到Steve的手指在他後穴抽動，他深呼吸盡可能地放鬆自己好讓Steve能更順利的進入。

    「呃……」Steve因為Bucky的問句而稍微停頓了下，隨即又繼續他的擴張任務，「嗯，是Natasha在我上飛機前塞給我的。」想起當時的畫面，Steve還是覺得有點不自在。

    緊閉的後穴抗拒著外來的入侵，Steve很有耐心地藉著潤滑液緩緩推進，儘管他是那麼地想要擁有Bucky，但他可不想因為太過躁進而讓Bucky受傷，雖然知道這些對Bucky來說不算什麼，但是他不願意。

    手指來回撫摸著細緻的腸壁，他仔細地探索Bucky內部的每一寸，像是逐漸習慣他的存在一般，Steve進入逐漸變得順利，於是他又加了一根手指進去，內壁擠壓了過來，Steve又緩緩地將他們撐開，放入兩根手指後更方便Steve擴張後穴，開口被半強迫地打開，隱約可以看到色澤誘人的粉色內壁，無助地等待被進入，Steve加快了進出的速度，並熟練地探向某處。

    Steve放入第二根手指時，異物的進入感拉回了Bucky的思緒，他用手臂遮住眼睛，無言地咒罵了一句，「我就知道你哪有可能隨身攜帶潤滑液，啊……」Steve的手指滑過某處，快感就像洶湧的潮水瞬間向他席捲而來，彷彿有種電流從他體內未知的某處漫延至全身上下，他整個人酥麻無力地任由Steve擺佈，腳趾因為快感而捲曲，胯間的分身又再次高高地揚起。

    Steve準確無誤地找到Bucky的敏感點，或輕壓或揉捏，逼的Bucky流洩出更多破碎的呻吟，原本還有些許抗拒的內壁現在卻吸附著他的手指，貪婪地想要汲取更多，Bucky無意識地隨著他手指進出的頻率擺動著腰，碧綠色的眼眸因為快感而失焦，卻水潤地惹人憐愛，Steve將額頭抵上Bucky的，「天呀！Bucky，我想你想到快瘋了，哪裡還顧的了其他的。」口中吐露的盡是壓抑許久的思念。

    Steve語中的壓抑讓Bucky覺得心疼，他眨了眨眼與眼前的人對視，「我也想你。」他微笑地說著，然後吻上了Steve。

    Steve撤出在Bucky體內的手指，物體的抽離感讓Bucky覺得體內很空虛，他不滿地弓起身體緊貼著Steve，腹部磨蹭著Steve堅挺的性器，Steve親吻了Bucky的額頭，「我要進去了喔。」他將性器挺在密穴的入口緩緩進入。

    「快點進來！快點！」Bucky覺得自己快要被Steve逼瘋了，雖然知道他是不想讓自己受傷，但是有時候Steve的太過小心翼翼，反而讓他很焦慮。

    就算是已經擴張過的後穴，也無法輕易地容納Steve粗壯的性器，Steve將潤滑劑塗在陰莖上，然後慢慢地進入密穴內部，異物進入的不適感讓Bucky微皺起了眉頭，為此Steve稍微停頓了一下，結果卻惹得Bucky不滿，他將雙腿環上Steve的腰，逼得Steve更進一步。

    Bucky的腸壁既溫暖又緊緻，Steve努力地克制自己不要太過衝動，看著自己慢慢地進入Bucky的體內，Steve心中充滿了滿足感，感覺到進入變得比較順利時，Steve雙手扣住Bucky的腰，一個挺進讓自己全部埋入。瞬間太過強烈的刺激，讓Bucky無法克制地在Steve身上留下抓痕，大腦一片空白，唇邊溢出滿足的喟嘆。

    Steve在Bucky體內動了起來，每一次進入都撞擊到最深處，一次又一次彷彿想將自己嵌進Bucky的身體甚至是靈魂之中。Steve每一次進入總能撞在Bucky最敏感的那一處，帶給Bucky一波又一波的快感，他太熟悉Bucky的身體了，他知道如何挑起Bucky的情慾。

    Steve一手扣住Bucky的腰加快了抽插的速度，而另一隻手的手指再次撫上Bucky的分身，或輕或重地套弄。前後都被Steve掌控，Bucky完全深陷於情慾之中，顫慄的快感仿若電流般地沿著脊椎而上，然後漫延到四肢百骸，一波接著一波讓他毫無反應的空間，只能隨著Steve的律動擺動他的腰。

    粗重的喘息夾雜著黏膩的呻吟飄散在空氣中，Bucky的身體因為臨界高潮而緊繃，在Steve一次又一次的撞擊中，他忍不住拉下Steve在他肩上咬了一口，然後將精液釋放在Steve手中，後庭本能地收縮絞緊Steve的陰莖，Steve低吼了一聲，用力地抽插了幾次後，便將精液全數灌進Bucky的密穴中。

    Steve緊緊抱著Bucky，他們都還沉浸在高潮的餘韻中尚未平復過來，Steve甚至捨不得離開Bucky體內，就這樣抱著他。

    「還好嗎？」Steve的手指撫過Bucky的眉、眼，劃過他的臉頰撫上他的唇，忍不住又親了一口。

    「還好。」情慾尚未褪去的Bucky，半瞇著眼看著Steve，臉上帶著少見的慵懶表情，「不把你的傢伙拿出來嗎？」留在他體內的性器雖然已經偃兵息鼓，但他仍感覺到一絲蠢蠢欲動的訊息。

    「我捨不得離開，再讓我待一下。」Steve順了順Bucky的髮，「頭髮長長了呢。」

    「我都睡了這麼久了，怎麼可能不長長。」話一說完，Bucky就後悔了，果然在床上就會變成下半身思考動物，明知道Steve很在意這件事情的。

    果不其然，那雙明亮的藍色眼眸黯淡了下來，Bucky不捨地親了親Steve，心中懊惱不已，「別這樣，這不是你的錯，是我自己決定的。」

    Steve沒有說話，他的指尖滑過Bucky的臉頰，眼眸透露出不捨的訊息，有些事並不是理解就能夠釋懷，就像Bucky也依舊在為了那些不是他的錯的過去自責著，他們在某一種程度上來說很相似，但Bucky總會為了他妥協。

    Steve的反應讓Bucky更加懊惱，雖然他也知道Steve就是該死地很固執，他一個使力翻過身將Steve壓在身下，還在他體內的性器受到刺激又硬了起來，「你該死的現在別給我想那些，只要給我用力的做，聽見沒有。」

    「遵命，親愛的。」Steve拉下Bucky，再次親吻了他，這種時候惹Bucky生氣他就真的是笨蛋了，曖昧的呻吟與粗重的喘息很快地又瀰漫了整個空間。

 

★★★

 

    Bucky醒來的時候天還沒亮，他已經不記得他們昨晚到底做了幾次了，四次？五次？也許更多，也不記得自己究竟是什麼時候睡著的，但是有一件事情他倒是挺清楚的，那就是他們錯過了昨天的晚餐，再加上大量消耗體力，總之他現在覺得餓了。

    他轉過頭，不意外看見Steve正看著他，他給了他一個早安吻，「你沒有睡嗎？」Bucky有些不贊同地問著。

    「我睡了一會，大概兩三個小時吧！」雖然時間不長，但這樣的睡眠時間對超級士兵來說已經足夠，分開了這麼久，Steve其實很想一直看著Bucky，睡覺對他來說有點太過奢侈了，只是考慮到他想用最好的狀態陪著Bucky，他還是強迫自己睡了一會。

    像是很滿意Steve的答案，Bucky又給了他一個親吻，但沒有持續太久，他現在很餓，他可不想又不小心擦槍走火。

    「好了，起床吧！我餓了，市集大概五點左右就開始了，我們去吃點東西吧！」Bucky起身換好衣服，用手隨意地理了理凌亂的髮。

    「你把頭髮綁起來挺好看的，我第一次看見呢。」Steve邊穿衣服，看著Bucky的舉動有感而發。

    「我之前頭髮沒這麼長，有點不方便我就綁起來了，不過現在沒辦法綁了，而且我綁的也不是很好，孩子們幫我綁得更好看一些。」只有單手還是有點不方便的。

    「我來幫你綁吧！」Steve興致勃勃地說著。

    「哇喔！Steve，你什麼時候學會了這個技能，這是美國隊長必須學習的技能之一嗎？」Bucky好笑地打趣著他。

    「嘿，別笑了，你知道我從沒做過這件事，但是我可試試。」還沒嘗試就先放棄，這可不是他的風格。

    事實證明Steve並不是很有這方面的天分，在Bucky的講解下Steve試了很久最後也只能幫Bucky紮個簡單的馬尾，Steve懊惱的表情又讓Bucky笑了一陣子。

    他們出門時天色已經微微亮起，他們牽著手隨意地漫步，Bucky拉著Steve走到河邊，清晨的河岸寧靜而幽美，身邊只有樹葉沙沙作響，偶爾傳來一兩聲鳥鳴，雖然安靜卻又充滿了生命力。

    「上次我經過這邊的時候，覺得這裡很美，我想你會喜歡，就帶你過來看看了。」他可沒忘記在Steve的血液中還流淌著一份屬於藝術家的氣息。

    河邊的風景很美，但Steve覺得眼前的人更美，清晨的陽光灑落下來，襯得Bucky彷彿散發著光芒，那帶著笑意的溫和眼眸，美得讓Steve無法移開視線，這是他的天使，是他必須一輩子守護的至寶，Steve心裡想著。

    Steve單膝跪了下來，他親吻Bucky的手背，「Steve？」他抬起頭，對上Bucky疑惑的眼神。

    「Bucky，My Love，有句話我想對你說。」像是察覺到他想說什麼，他感覺到Bucky有些不安地想抽回手，但Steve牢牢地握著不打算放手，「請跟我結婚，好嗎？」這一年來他常常在想這件事，他想著等Bucky醒來，他一定要緊緊握著他的手，再也不要放開，他再也無法忍受離開Bucky這件事了。

    「Steve……」Bucky有些無力地垂下眼眸，這件事七十年前沒想過，七十年後不敢想，但這個人卻這麼理所當然地說了出來，只是他該怎麼回答？

    「Bucky，說好，拜託，只要說好就好。」他知道Bucky在猶豫，也知道他為何猶豫，但他有把握讓Bucky點頭。

    「Steve……怎麼說呢……雖然我們從小就認識，但是我們真正在一起的時間其實沒有很久，這樣不會太快了嗎？」他們在一起的時間真的沒有很長，更別說其中有大半的時間他都是處於沉睡的狀態，他並不後悔跟Steve在一起，但他始終覺得Steve應該過上更好的生活，卻被自己連累的當不了美國隊長不說，甚至變成了國際通緝犯，跟他在一起，只會一直被他拖累而已。

    「是因為我不是美國隊長了，甚至是個通緝犯，所以嫌棄我了嗎？」他知道Bucky不會，但Steve想他需要稍微刺激他一下。

    「你明知道不是這樣的。」那些都是他的錯，哪裡有資格說嫌棄這樣的話。

    「還是因為我不夠好，不能給你安全感，讓你無法信任我呢？」他知道Bucky依舊被無法釋懷的過去所牽絆，是他做得不夠好，無法讓Bucky全心全意地相信他。

    「不，不是這樣，不是你的問題。」是他，有問題的一直都是他，他一開始就不應該跟Steve在一起的，可是他不能，他沒有辦法拒絕Steve，他們如果只是在一起就算了，但結婚的話，就真的會有實質上的法律關係，那些屬於他的責任，便無可避免地會分一些到Steve身上，他怎麼能夠讓這樣的事情發生，那些政客們肯定會抓著這點大肆宣染，讓Steve的立場變得更加艱難。

    「Bucky，能不能什麼都不要想，就相信我一次，拜託你，求你了。」Steve的語氣中帶著哀求，他感覺到Bucky有些動搖，於是決定再加把勁，從小到大只要他用這樣的語氣跟Bucky說話，Bucky最後總會妥協的，這次也會吧，他在心裡祈求著。

    Bucky咬著下唇不說話，可是他自己知道，他又心軟了，從小到大只要Steve露出這種表情他就沒轍，可是這次不一樣，他怎麼能這麼自私……

    「Bucky、Bucky，說好，答應我，好嗎？」Bucky的沉默讓Steve覺得很不安，他知道是他太過躁進了，可是他真的沒有辦法忍受可能失去Bucky的風險，他迫切地需要一些證明來撫平心裡的陰影。

    Bucky微微皺起了眉頭，他感覺到Steve的不安，這讓他感到心疼，同時他也察覺到Steve有點不對勁。

    「Steve，你覺得不安嗎？」他試探性地問著，想知道問題到底出在哪裡。

    Steve在心裡嘆口氣，他果然太過著急了，竟然讓Bucky發現他的不安，不過既然被發現了，他也就不打算繼續掩飾了，直接說出來，他想Bucky會懂的。

    「是呀，Bucky，我很不安，很害怕再次失去你，你知道嗎？」曾經他就這樣在他面前墜落，而他卻捉不住他，這樣的陰影在Bucky冷凍期間，不時地侵蝕著Steve，他害怕自己等不到Bucky醒來，害怕Bucky醒來後不認得他，他可以堅強地面對任何事情，唯獨與Bucky有關的事會令他無法冷靜。

    Bucky懂了，從他恢復記憶到後來的種種情況，Steve的表現從沒讓他想到這個問題，也許Steve自己也沒有發現，直到他再次選擇冷凍然後又醒來，他們才發現原來當初的事一直都在Steve心裡有著很深的陰影，Buvky嘆了口氣，用眼神示意Steve放開他的手，他用手指撫過Steve的眉心，撫平那緊緊皺起的眉頭，撫過Steve的眼眸，撫過他的頰，他捨不得看見不安的表情在Steve臉上停留。

    「Steve我想你是學壞了，雖然從小到大只要你露出這樣的表情，我最後總會妥協，但你是故意要逼我心軟吧。」以前的Steve只會倔強地逼他讓步，雖然偶爾也會對他示弱，卻從不會如此直接地將他的軟弱展現在自己面前，逼的他不得不心軟，好一招以退為進。

    「那麼你心軟了嗎？」Steve直視著Bucky。

    「是。」他默默地嘆了口氣，哪能不心軟呢？

    「那麼你要答應我了嗎？」Steve的眼神亮了起來，嘴角微微勾起了笑意。

    Bucky默默地看著Steve，沉默了一會後，他又嘆了口氣，「是。」

    「Bucky！」Steve站起來將Bucky緊緊地抱在懷裡，他這次真的是抓住這個人了吧！再也不用擔心他會離開了吧！

    「Steve，你知道我最感謝Shuri的是什麼嗎？」Bucky在Steve懷裡輕聲問著。

    Steve疑惑地看著他，搖搖頭。

    「對於清除關鍵字這件事，我是真的很高興以後再也不會被控制了，但是說實話，我更開心的是，以後我再也不會因為別人的幾個詞句，就又把你忘記了，我不會再忘記你了。」Bucky對著Steve揚起溫柔的笑容。

    然後Steve吻住了他，也許他們都還有許多的不安，但如果能牽手一起走下去，一切一定都會沒問題的。

 

 

 

番外

 

    Bucky踏出心理諮詢室的時候，Steve不在門外，如果是七天前他大概會很驚訝，而現在他只有一種又來了的感覺。他的心理狀況一直都不算太穩定，定時的心理諮詢是必要的，剛從冷凍艙出來的這陣子，更是每天都有大約一小時的心理諮詢。

    一直以來Steve總會在門外等著他，如果他不能來，或是不能等到最後，也會提早告訴他，Bucky以為這次也會是這樣……剛開始的前幾天也如同往常一般，在他踏出這扇門時就會看到Steve，直到有一天他踏出門卻沒有在門外看到他，那一瞬間Bucky覺得很茫然。

    他坐在門外的椅子上，Steve常坐的位置思考著一些事情，他想他始終還是太習慣有Steve在身邊這件事了，自從他恢復記憶後Steve一直很緊張他，像是害怕他又離開一般，Steve總是盡可能地陪在他身邊，如果沒有辦法陪著他的時候，也會事先告訴他，像這樣一句話也沒說，也沒有留言給他，不知道去了哪裡，似乎還是第一次，他不得不承認他還真有些不習慣。

    仔細想想，從以前到現在似乎他總是先離開的那一個，當初去從軍一次，從火車上掉下去一次，還沒恢復記憶卻憑著本能將他從水裡撈起來，然後丟下他一個人走掉又一次，更別提在自己回復記憶前根本就是一直躲著Steve，甚至在恢復記憶後因為總總考量而選擇回到冷凍艙，認真算起來Bucky自己都有些汗顏，真的不怪Steve一天到晚擔心他會離開，他默默地嘆了口氣。

    「Bucky。」

    他轉頭看到Steve急急忙忙地向他跑來。

    「抱歉，你等很久了嗎？我有點事……」Steve焦急地想解釋什麼。

    「Steve！」Bucky打斷了他，然後伸手抱住他，「我還在這裡，沒有離開，別擔心好嗎？」

    「抱歉，是我太過緊張了。」Steve回抱了Bucky，Bucky搖搖頭表示不在意。

    「我有點事情想請教Shuri公主，抱歉沒注意到時間，你沒有等很久吧？」Steve還是解釋了一下他離開的原因。

    「我也才剛出來而已。」Bucky搖搖頭，要他別在意，只是憑著殺手的直覺，Bucky卻覺得有些不對勁。

    隔天Bucky刻意提早結束心理諮詢，他在門口猶豫了一會還是打開了門，然後Steve並不在門外，Bucky並不覺得意外，只有一種果然如此的感覺，他把門關了起來静靜地靠在門上，Steve有事不想讓他知道，或是不能讓他知道，既然如此他就假裝不知道，Steve總有他的考量，只希望不要又是因為自己的事讓他為難了，Bucky算了算時間差不多了，他甚至比平常還要晚一點才開門出去，他看到Steve在門外等他，然後他們牽著手一起去吃飯，就像最近的每個日常一樣。

    這樣的情況維持了七天，直到那天早上他一如往常在Steve懷裡醒來，漱洗過後換好衣服準備要出門，Steve卻拉著他在椅子上坐了下來。

    「怎麼了？」Bucky疑惑地問著，Steve沒有說話，卻拿出梳子熟練地幫他綁了個漂亮的公主頭。

    「怎麼樣？喜歡嗎？」Steve拿出不知道從那邊弄來的鏡子放在桌上，他看著一臉驚訝的Bucky，心滿意足地問著。

    Bucky驚訝地看著鏡中的自己，還有身後一臉心滿意足的Steve，他想了一下最近的事，「所以你最近在Shuri那邊就是在學這個？」Bucky好笑地問著。

    「喔，是呀！被你發現了。」Bucky的反應太快讓Steve有點訝異。

    「不要小看殺手的直覺。」Bucky轉頭微笑地對著Steve說。

    「Bucky……」Steve無奈地看著Bucky，他不喜歡這種說法。

    Bucky笑著搖搖頭，拉過Steve吻了上去。

    結束親吻後Bucky靜靜地看著Steve，「覺得很難嗎？這個。」Bucky指著自己的頭髮，光是想著Steve很認真在學習如何綁頭髮的畫面，他就覺得很好笑。

    「一開始有一點，我不太會控制力道，Shuri丟了幾個假人頭給我，如果我太過用力，他們就會嗯……發出警告，我大概花了兩三天的時間才學好這個，再來就是各種髮型的綁法，Shuri說你是男生，學些簡單的幾個就好，真是太好了，太麻煩的那種我怕我學不會呀。」說起這個過程，Steve看起來有些苦惱，Bucky卻笑得很開心。

    「對了，Shuri還教了我有關頭髮保養的部分。」邊說著，Steve又拿出了幾個瓶子。

    「保養？我的天呀！不需要吧！」看到那些瓶子，Bucky已經不只是驚訝了，他開始覺得有些驚恐。

    「我對這些也不了解，但是Shuri說很重要，大概就是很重要吧！」Steve從瓶子中拿出了其中一瓶看了一下，嗯，出門前噴這個，於是Steve十分順手地噴了一點在Bucky的頭髮上。

    「噢，拜託，我才不要做這些。」Bucky驚恐地對著Steve說。

    Steve笑著順了順Bucky的髮，「好，別擔心，如果我在這些都我來做，如果我不在，那就隨便你了。」Steve在他的髮上落下一個吻，雖然他也很想一直幫他做這些，但是暫時還沒有辦法。

    Bucky和Steve面對面，「Steve．Rogers，我還真想不到你會做到這種地步耶！」他就這樣溫柔又好笑地看著他。

    「Bucky．Barnes，你真的要相信我願意為你做任何事情。」Steve圈住Bucky，同樣溫柔的回應他。

    「現在我相信了。」然後吻上他。

 

★★★

 

    「那幾天我有偷偷幫隊長錄影喔，要不要檔案。」幾天後Shuri拿著一個小圓球跑來找Bucky。

    「你根本是故意欺負他吧，Shuri。」Bucky有些哭笑不得地問著。

    「只是覺得很有趣而已，要不要。」Shuri晃了晃手上的東西。

    「這個我就收下了，謝謝妳，妳那裡應該沒有留底吧？」Bucky伸手接過東西。

    「當然沒有，那個留著也沒什麼用，我走了，bye。」說完後Shuri就離開了。

    Bucky輕撫著圓球，打開了檔案，看著Steve從一開始手忙腳亂，到後來漸漸上手，他心中滿溢著一種大概是所謂甜蜜的情感。

    「Bucky，我回來了。」Steve有點意外今天Bucky似乎比較早回家，「這是什麼！」卻沒想到一進門就看見正在進行中的3D影像播放，而裡面的主角似乎還是他。

    「Shuri幫你錄了影喔。」Bucky溫柔地望著Steve。

    「噢！我的天呀！」Steve撫著額，覺得有點頭痛。

    「Steve，過來。」他心中滿溢的感情需要宣洩出來才行。

    Steve走向Bucky，在靠近到伸手可及的範圍時，Bucky就一把拉過他，然後給了他一個深吻，唇舌交纏掠奪著彼此胸腔內的空氣，侵略著對方的每一寸口腔，直到無法呼吸才分開彼此。

    史蒂夫的手來回輕撫著Bucky的背，雖然不知道為什麼，但是他感覺到Bucky似乎有些焦躁。

    「Steve，謝謝你為我做的每件事，謝謝你。」Bucky用一雙略帶水氣的眼眸望著Steve。

    「噢！老天！Bucky你知不知道你現在看起來多可口。」那雙水亮的碧綠眼眸，被吻的紅腫的唇，還有滿溢著溫柔的眼神，所有的一切都挑逗著他的性慾，Steve再次吻住Bucky，帶著情慾，不安分在Bucky身上遊走。

    播放的影片不知道什麼時候結束了，但是沒人有空理會，深陷情慾中的兩人，眼裡心裡只剩彼此，再無其他。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇寫了好久，前半段是情人賀文來著的
> 
> 結果一路寫到了五月orz
> 
> 沒想到我第二篇盾冬就滾床單了
> 
> 你們進度會不會太快...
> 
> 我真的要抱怨一下
> 
> 隊長他一直在加戲一直一直!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 整篇下來他就給我加了三次戲!!!!!!三次喔!!!!!
> 
> 結果字數整個比我當初估計的翻了一倍上去
> 
> 還不算番外
> 
> 本來肉的地方只想帶過，結果為什麼變成了三分之一的篇幅orz
> 
> 角色不受控制真的讓作者心累
> 
> 是說綁頭髮那邊，是因為在CWT48的時候拿到了一張超可愛的無料
> 
> 於是就跑去拜託繪者讓我寫XDDD
> 
> 好像寫不出很可愛的感覺，只好盡量寫的甜一點
> 
> 希望大家會喜歡啦
> 
> 紫筠 2018/05/01


End file.
